Don't Take Casey
by klutzilla4994
Summary: just a cute song fic based off of "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim Mcgraw...


**A/N: I have chapter stories I haven't updated in forever but I just couldn't get this out of my head so I decided to write it. The timeline in the story is slightly different than the song and I think I might have made the characters a little OOC, but I wrote them how I thought they may act if certain situations were different. **

"Dad, why do we have to take her? She's such a keener.", Derek asked annoyed.

"Because she is your mother's friend's daughter, Nora asked if we could take her to make her feel better. You know the girls have been having a hard time with the divorce.", George explained. "Don't you remember how hurt you were when your mom moved out?"

"I wasn't hurt. I was pissed off and annoyed.", Derek corrected.

"Well, that's how Casey feels now. I know you guys have a pseudo friend/enemy thing going so you don't always treat each other right but can you please, just for a little while, treat her like you would treat Sam or Ralph? Or even Emily or Kendra if they were the ones going through what Casey is going through?"

"Yeah, that's it! How about Sam or Ralph? They could come with us! I would even settle for Emily or Kendra, just please not her Dad."

"Derek, didn't you hear a word I said?", George asked annoyed.

"Yes Dad. But I'm not good with…feelings or being…uh, nice.", Derek shuddered.

"I know your not the most sensitive guy in the world but…"

"No, I'm not sensitive at all."

"Grr. Just pretend she is Marti. Treat her like you treat Marti. You're so sweet to her."

"Casey isn't Marti Dad."

"I'll give you fifty bucks to be nice to Casey.", George offered.

"Make it a hundred and you have a deal."

"Fine a hundred dollars. But that means no pranks, insults, rude comments or actions, and no mean nicknames."

"Ugh, fine, ok agreed."

"Pleasure doing business with you.", George said shaking Derek's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Derek mumbled. Just then, the doorbell rang. Derek checked the fishing equipment while George answered the door.

"Hi, George!", a very perky voice said.

"Of course you'd be a morning person.", Derek said quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Derek…", George warned.

"I'm not being insulting, just stating a fact."

"Uh huh."

"It's ok George, I know I'm being a little annoying, I'm just really excited about my first fishing trip! Thank you very much for inviting me.", Casey said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're all excited but could you turn it down a couple notched, Case?"

"Derek"

"_Please_", Derek said forcefully.

"Ok"

"All right, how about we load up the car and hit the road?", George suggested.

"Ok", Derek and Casey said together.

"Hey, Dad can we get some doughnuts on the way?", Derek asked on the way to the car.

"Don't we always?", George smiled.

"Yeah."

"Then there's your answer."

~abCD~

~ 4 years later ~

"Wasn't that movie awesome Derek?", Casey asked happily.

"How old are you Princess?", Derek asked.

"You know how old I am, Derek…and don't call me '_princess_' at least not like that.", Casey said irritated.

"Yes, I know how old you are, but do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are 18 and you just saw 'Wall-E' and _liked_ it."

"So?", Casey asked even more annoyed.

"So, that is a little strange, even for you Space Case.", Derek said fishing for his keys.

"I told you to stop calling…uh, Derek?", Casey said nervously.

"What?", Derek said distractedly.

"Derek", Casey demanded. Derek looked up and wished he hadn't. A man had a hold of Case's arm with a gun pointed right at her. And Casey looked petrified.

"Do what I say and your girlfriend here doesn't get hurt.", the gunman said forcefully.

"She's not…", but Derek didn't think it was the time to correct someone on their relationship status.

"Look, here's all my money, credit cards, take my whole wallet.", Derek said. When the gunman didn't move, he continued. "Here's a watch my grandpa gave me, and the key to my car. Take it all, just please don't take her." The gunman still didn't move, but looked like he was considering it. But the longer he took, the more nervous and scared Derek got. '_I can't lose Casey, he can't take her. I'll die before I let him hurt her.' _Derek thought.

The gunman shoved Casey toward Derek and grabbed the stuff Derek offered him. As Derek brought Casey into a hug, the gunman ran out of sight. After they made sure he was gone, Casey and Derek both began to cry, Casey more noticeably than Derek, he was a 'man' after all.

"Shush, don't cry Case.", Derek whispered.

"I was so scared, I thought he was going to shoot you.", Casey sobbed while Derek led her back toward the light of the movie theatre entrance.

"I was more worried about you. I can honestly tell you I have never been more scared in my life.", Derek said truthfully. Casey looked up at him.

"Do you really mean that?", she asked.

"Of course! Case, I may prank you and insult you sometimes, but its just for fun. I don't actually mean to hurt you."

"I thought you hated me.", Casey said quietly.

"I could never hate you, Case. Your keener ways may drive me crazy sometimes, but I still care about you. How could you..", Derek was cut off by Casey's lips on his.

"What was that for?", he asked breathless.

"For protecting me and finally admitting you care."

"If it means you kiss me like that I'll do it more often."

"Der-ek!", Casey said playfully.

"Come on Case. Let's go inside and call my dad.", Derek said looking over his shoulder making sure the man was no where in sight.

~abCD~

~ 5 years later ~

"Hey Case, where is my favorite hockey stick? I need it for the game tomorrow.", Derek yelled while walking around the apartment he shared with his wife of two years. "Case? Where are you?"

"In here.", she called. Derek walked toward the bedroom. When he walked into their bedroom, he saw Casey leaning against the bed clutching her stomach.

"Casey what's wrong?", Derek asked while rushing over.

"I think the baby is on its way.", she said between contractions.

"Oh wow, uh, lets get you to the hospital."

When they got to the hospital, the doctor rushed them into a labor and delivery room.

"Casey you are almost 8 centimeters dilated. You must have been in labor all day.", Dr. Taylor said.

"I thought it was false labor again. I didn't think anything of it until…" beepbeepbeep

"Casey?", Dr. Taylor asked looking up.

"What's wrong?", Derek asked.

"Her bp is dropping, so is the baby's. We need to do an emergency C-section now or we could lose them both.", Dr. Taylor said seriously.

"Ok. Do whatever you have to do to help them."

~ a few minutes later…~

A baby's cry could be heard throughout the room.

"The baby seems to be ok, but you need to leave, Derek, we are losing Casey."

"No, I'm not leaving.", Derek said determinedly.

"You have to, we can't help her with you here." A nurse led Derek to the waiting room with the rest of their families. Derek broke down the second she was gone and prayed.

"God, take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take her."

~abCD~

~ 8 years later ~

"Dad, on the way to the lake, can we stop off and get some doughnuts?", a little brunette blue-eyed boy asked.

"Maybe.", his dad said, putting the fishing poles into the car.

"All right, I'm ready.", a woman said.

"Mommy, Daddy said we couldn't get doughnuts."

"He did, did he?", the woman asked playfully.

"Michael, I said maybe." The woman laughed.

"We will get the doughnuts sweetie.", the woman said sweetly to her son.

"I was just kidding Mike, we couldn't break tradition could we?"

"Nope.", the boy said.

"Der, did you remember the sleeping bags? I don't want it to end up like last time."

"Yes, Case. I remembered. They are right here."

"Ok."

"Alright, lets go." The family got into the car and began their fishing weekend.


End file.
